


Lonesome No More

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, For Plot's Sake, Frottage, Orgasm Denial, Paz gives you a present, Unsafe Sex, Use of Safe Words, Vaginal Sex, choo choo, here's a hint it's his dick, hint of throatfucking, mostly blowjob, on the train to hell, references to video sex, wrap it up irl, you call paz daddy and he calls you babygirl, you're not a mandalorian but you've basically been adopted by them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: Paz has been away for six months, leaving you all by your lonesome. When he gets back, the two of you celebrate with a passionate evening between the sheets. (If the tags and warnings aren't a big enough hint, this is smut.)
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Female Reader, Paz Vizsla/Female Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Lonesome No More

Paz has been gone for six _months_. The two of you have shared many, many, _many_ calls just to hear the other come. Sometimes, you can get on at the same time for a mutual masturbation session. No vegetable (or blaster muzzle, or other innocent object) could ever compare to your man. You’ve had to settle for your own fingers while watching him coat his hand in his seed. Six months, you moan to yourself, six _months_ without feeling him in you. Your datapad buzzes and you go to check it.

_Big Blue: Not gonna make our call tonight. Sorry, babygirl._

_Pipsqueak: It’s alright, babe. I’m happy just to hear from you. <3_

_Big Blue: <3_

Your message says one thing. Your poor, clenching, wet pussy says another. Sighing to yourself, you start finishing up in the workshop. Disappointment wells in you. Well, he has a job to do, and so do you.

Sure, you are _aruetii_ , but Paz’s new Tribe has sort of adopted you as their adult Foundling? You aren’t quite sure what you are to them. They’re really nice people once you get past a few dozen battle-hardened layers of paranoia and suspicion. Most of all, you think they appreciate your work ethic. And it also probably helps that the children adore you. You thank your pocket money and candy suppliers.

The workshop, normally buzzing with activity, is silent as you start putting tools back into their proper drawers. Parts go back into the right bins. Occasionally, you stop to clean up someone else’s mess. You aren’t going to name names, but you think someone has been scavenging for parts. For what purpose, you cannot speculate. However, you do make a mental note to see which of the children look the most suspicious tomorrow. Or for whatever invariably ends up broken.

You turn around to go pick up your bag. For a second, you don’t see him, but then you realize that Paz is back. He’s standing by the table, his arms folded across his chest. You blink and your mouth drops open. Then utter joy fills you when you realize your beloved is home.

“Paz!” you squeal.

You take a running leap at him and jump straight into his arms. He scoops you up with no effort at all, digging the fingers of one hand into your ass, and using the other to support your thighs. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your forehead to his.

“I missed you,” you whisper.

Hell, you had _cried_ at some point, but you’re never going to admit that.

“I missed you too, Pipsqueak,” he says, his voice a bit gruff. “You’re up late.”

“I couldn’t really sleep,” you explain. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back early?”

You thump your fingers against his pauldron to admonish him.

“It was a surprise,” he says.

“The best kind,” you say, planting a big smooch onto his visor.

He squeezes his fingers a little deeper into your ass cheek.

“I’ve got another present for you,” he says casually, as he lowers you onto the table.

The instant he steps between your knees, you feel a searing jolt of wet heat inside of you. Fuck, yes. He was always so good to you. Now, he was even giving you an orgasm before bedtime.

“I love getting presents,” you say in your sweetest tone, grabbing his leather belt and pulling him closer until his codpiece is pressed directly against you. Mmm, _hard_.

“Have you been a good girl while I have been away?” he asks sternly.

Massive hands enclose your thighs as he starts to grind into you. The breath you had been taking catches in your throat and you close your eyes. Just the right amount of pressure. He’s fucked you so many times in so many different ways he knows how to make you fall apart without taking your clothes off.

“I’m always a good girl, daddy,” you whisper.

“Fuck,” he grunts. “I bet you’re getting nice and wet, babygirl.”

He’s right about that. Your panties are drenched, and he hasn’t even gotten your dress off. You swallow as he continues grinding. The pressure makes your cunt clench tightly, little tendrils of pleasure radiating up into your belly.

“My panties are all wet,” you moan up at him.

He groans into your neck, the metal of his helmet warm and smooth against you, smelling faintly of blaster fire. Lacing your arms around him, you dig your hand under his cowl and worm your fingers up to his hair. The other tightens against his pauldron. You give his hair a good tug. His fingers tighten at your thighs to the point of pain, his only warning for the night.

“Gonna cum, daddy – make me feel so fucking good – “

Paz continues grinding against you, whispering words of encouragement into your ear, as you spiral closer and closer to your first orgasm of the night.

“Daddy – I’m getting so close – please – “

“Do you wanna cum?” he rumbles.

You swear you feel his chest armor vibrate from the sheer intensity of his voice. Mewling, you nod, feeling your cheeks darken further with your blush. He squeezes your thighs. Not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to make you squeak.

You turn your eyes up at him, worry filling you at the thought that he might make you wait. One hand comes up to tilt your chin up at him. His thumb parts your lips and you can smell the sweet, soapy conditioner he uses to treat his gloves.

“Eyes on me, babygirl. Wanna see you cum.”

His voice is gentle, tender even. As Paz grinds up against that sweet, sensitive spot, you feel your inner walls tighten and your breath quickens. Your heart thuds, drowning out the quiet sound of the table shifting on the concrete floor.

“Sweet, sweet girl,” Paz breathes down at you. “So fucking beautiful, with your pretty thighs spread for me…”

As you look into his visor, you imagine what his eyes might look like. Sometimes you fantasized about warm, chocolate-brown eyes, with a touch of honey at the edges. Tonight, you were imagining eyes as blue as the paint on his cheek plates. Hot, tingling pleasure starts to increase, making your belly clench.

“Cum for daddy,” he says in his Range Master voice, and you – you just come undone.

Keeping your eyes open and focused on your visor takes every single ounce of willpower your body possesses. You inhale sharply, your knees tightening at his waist and your back arching as your pussy clenches and flutters. Paz massages your thighs and keeps grinding into you as you finally break and whimper his name piteously.

“Good girl,” he says. “Made such pretty noises, huh?”

You mewl and shudder as he stills. Fuck, this man could talk the garments off a temple virgin. His chest plate is cold as you rest your cheek against him.

“What were you thinking about?” he murmurs.

“What color your eyes might be,” you say, patting his chest plate.

“If you’re very good for me, and do what I tell you to do, I’ll tell you what color they are,” he says.

You shiver at the tone in his voice.

“I want you naked and in my bed by the time I get done with my shower. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” you say.

Lifting your head, you pull him down so you can press your forehead to his in a Mandalorian kiss. Then he lets you down and you scuttle off so you can have your own shower. Once you are fresh and clean and ready for Paz, you head for his room. You make it there in record time. Then you toss your clothes into a neat pile on a crate. Then you pull back the sheets and crawl in to wait for him.

Being the greedy little thing you are, you can’t help yourself. You let your fingers fall down to your pussy and you start stroking yourself. When the outside door opens, you stop. Paz won’t be happy if he knows you’re being greedy again. He had told someone off about being greedy when there were others in need, but your Mando’a still isn’t quite good enough to catch what he said. At the very least, you know he’ll punish you severely, and you _really_ don’t want to be punished right now.

It takes a few minutes before Paz comes into the bedroom. When he opens the door, you see that there’s a clear plastic bin on the floor. You can see his armor in it. Ah, he is soaking it in some sort of cleaning solvent. He shuts the door behind himself. The click of the latch catching is enough to make your heart start to race.

For a few moments, he stands at the door, watching you with unwavering intensity. Something inside of you clenches as you remember a Mandalorian phrase. _When one chooses to walk the way of the Mandalore, you are both hunter and prey_. Right now, you were definitely Paz’s prey.

Helpless. Shivering. _Anticipating_ your hunter’s next move.

_Fuck_.

Paz reaches out and turns the light off. A second later, you hear the _thunk_ of his helmet on the table. His clothes follow a moment later. Impatiently, you pull the sheets back for him. The bed dips down as he slides in. Immediately, he fills the bed, both with his presence _and_ his warmth.

You don’t hesitate to reach for him. It’s been so damned long since you last felt his body pressed up against yous. Paz lets you cuddle into him for a bit before he gives you a brief, gentle kiss. You whine in disappointment when he pulls away. _Jerk_.

His hand falls to your breast and he squeezes gently. You can feel his warm breath fanning across your face, minty and sweet. His skin is still warm and slightly damp from his shower, faintly scented with the soap he uses. You can’t decide if you’d rather kiss his mouth or the rest of him.

You trace your fingers along the puckered scar that starts under his shoulder blade and runs up to his neck. Then you dig your fingers into his still-wet hair and pull lightly. He moans into your shoulder.

Paz loves it when you run your fingers through his hair. No matter where he is or what he is doing, he melts into a puddle of goo in your hands if you stroke him just right. His hand falters on your breast. Soon, he gathers himself and he kisses you again.

His lips are warm and soft. His tongue parts your lips gently and he starts licking at you, like he’s mapping out your mouth for the first time. You blush as his hard, calloused fingers close around your jaw and hold your mouth wide open for him. Once he’s finished tasting every bit of your mouth, he starts nibbling your lips until you’re sure they’re bruised. Impatiently, you whine at him, hoping he’ll take mercy on you.

The asshole laughs and withdraws. He kisses his way down to your neck with hot, wet kisses that rapidly cool in the bedroom air. Occasionally, he grazes his teeth along you, making you jump and sigh. Finally, his hand drops to your pussy. Your legs jerk as his fingers brush against your clit. He ignores that aching part of you as he slips his fingers between your lips.

“Babygirl, you are _soaking wet_ ,” he says roughly. “You’re gonna make a mess all over my sheets, and we haven’t even gotten started yet.

“Daddy,” you wail up at him. “Please – !”

“Please what, babygirl?” he croons, his fingers stilling on you.

“Don’t tease me anymore,” you whimper. “I need you.”

He hums and slowly drags the pads of his fingers along your folds.

“Do you need me? Or do you want me?”

At your silence, he speaks up again.

“Well, babygirl? Which is it?” he asks as he slides his fingers further up, almost to your aching little nub.

“Both?” you squeak.

He hums, pleased with your answer. Paz catches your clit between his index and middle fingers, and _squeezes_. You wail in response, digging your nails into his shoulders. He hisses at you in response. You don’t really care. In fact, you think he deserves it for teasing you.

“Paz! I need you, please – _please_ – “

“Shh,” he soothes. “You know I’ll always take care of you.”

He proves his point by squeezing one more time. Then he kisses his way down your body, taking the time to kiss your nipples. He tortures you by spending an obscene amount of time on your sides, making you giggle and sob at him. You feel him smile against your hip bone. Then he kisses his way down to your mound. Your entire lower half quivers as he settles between your thighs.

“Daddy,” you sigh with pleasure, and he hums in response, acknowledging you.

He starts you off lightly, with little flicks of his tongue against your lips, like he’s forgotten where everything is. Moaning, you dig your fingers into his hair again and scratch his scalp lightly, hoping that it’s enough to convince him to take mercy on you.

Unfortunately, it isn’t, and Paz drags his tongue against your slit. Then against your nub. You gasp out his name and pull his hair. He slides down to your entrance and flattens his tongue there, teasing you with the promise of penetration. You lift your hips, chasing that pressure, but he withdraws and leaves you wanting.

You huff in annoyance, but settle down. You know better than that.

Paz isn’t a man to be rushed. The more you push, the harder in he digs his heels, and the less likely you are to get what you want. Even though you’re currently soaking his sheets, he won’t give you relief until _he’s_ ready. And he likes to draw things out. He doesn’t care for his own pleasure. Oh, no. He takes pleasure from playing your body, building you to that edge, and taking it all away. He loves the control. He loves being the one who gives and takes your pleasure.

Tonight, he seems to be in a torturous mood. Every single time your breath hitches and you start getting close, Paz withdraws and kisses some other part of you, waiting until the tension leaves and your breath slows back down to normal. You lay there, your hands obediently tangled in his hair, knowing that any attempt to hurry him will not end the way you want it. Paz likes disciplining you when you’re a little brat, and you know for a fact that he’s not in the mood for that tonight.

You don’t know how long he keeps you on that edge of orgasm. All you know is the swell of pleasure and the disappointing ache when he pulls away. He ramps the torture up another notch and slides his tongue into you as far as he can. The noise you let out is a desperate, pathetic one. He shows you he likes it by picking up the pace just a hair. When he pulls away again, you break. You just shatter.

A choked sob escapes you.

“ _Ge’tal_ ,” you choke out, _“Ge’tal!”_

Red.

You’ve reached your limits. Paz immediately stops what he is doing and crawls up to lie with you. You prefer him to stop altogether, rather than bring you to orgasm after a long period of teasing. He kisses the tears from your cheeks and holds you snugly. Securely. Letting you know he isn’t going anywhere.

“Good girl,” he praises gently. “You did so good for daddy. Made such pretty, pretty noises.”

Running your fingers through his chest hair, you cuddle into him until you feel like you can open your eyes. The shaking has worn off by now, but you’re still a bit raw emotionally.

“You alright, babygirl?” he asks gently.

You nod against his pectoral.

“Yes,” you say. “ _Vorpan_.”

Green. Continue. Paz leans in and kisses you tenderly.

“How do you wanna cum?”

“I want you in my mouth,” you whisper shyly. “Please?”

“Anything for you, babygirl,” he says.

You lean up and kiss him. When he rolls onto his back, you straddle his thighs and start touching him. Paz doesn’t often let you take control, so you cherish it when he does. He is built the way you like your men. He’s ridiculously tall, with a layer of softness over his hard, corded muscles, like velvet on steel. You start at his lips, then you kiss your way down to his jaw, then along the thick corded muscle of his neck. Lingering, you suck hard enough to break the surface blood vessels.

“Marking me, babygirl?” he asks casually.

You tear your lips away from him just long enough to respond.

“Yes, daddy,” you say obediently.

“I’m yours, babygirl, only yours.”

You skim your lips over his clavicles and flatten your tongue against his nipple. Swirling it around the rock-hard flesh, you pinch the other with your fingers, and are rewarded with the sound of his breath hitching. You smile against him and do it again. Paz sighs quietly as you move to the other and lather it with attention, making up for your earlier abuse. Sliding down, you kiss your way down to his belly button. This time, his sigh is much louder. You know where all his ticklish spots are, but you won’t tickle him.

Tonight, at least.

When you feel his cock twitch against your neck, you can’t help yourself. You wrap both hands firmly around his shaft. It’s thick and warm and throbs in your hands. _Fuck_.

Closing your eyes, you nuzzle your cheek along his silky-soft length. Since the day you first saw him, you wanted to worship his cock with your mouth, your hands, and your pussy. Wetness starts to trickle down your thighs as you kiss your way up to the head. There, you find a droplet of precum waiting. You lick it up with the tip of your tongue. He tastes _divine_. You can’t help the little moan that escapes you as you savor the taste of him.

“Taste good, babygirl?” he asks.

“Better than any candy you can buy me, daddy,” you say, one hand drops down to cup his testicles.

They’re warm and tight from his arousal. Completely hairless and smooth. Daddy knows how you like his balls. You wrap the other around his shaft and _squeeze_. Paz’s hips shift as you lick the sensitive patch under the head of his cock. You kiss your way down to his balls. Carefully, gently, you suck the first into your mouth and tug ever so slightly. After lavishing that one with attention, you do the same to the second. Nice and warm. You kiss your way back up to his cock, licking a path up to the tip. Impatiently, you lick your lips and engulf him in one smooth movement.

“Your little mouth feels so damn good,” he sighs. “Could cum right now – you’re doing so good – “

Slowly, you bob your head, occasionally swirling your tongue around him. Sometimes you kiss the tip and flatten your tongue against the underside, just to hear him groan. Other times, you tighten your hand around his shaft and stroke in time with the movement of your head.

“Yeah, babygirl, just like that – suck daddy’s cock – cute little mouth – “

Once he’s panting your name softly, his hips twitching, you know he’s seconds from coming. You inhale deeply and lean forward, swallowing him in one go.

“Fuck _fuckFUCK_!”

Those three little words make it worth the months of practice on that dildo you’d bought.

“Take it, babygirl – want my cock all the way down your throat – “

He pulls your hair sharply as his hips jerk up. You close your eyes and relax, bobbing your head. He’s uncomfortably thick in your throat, but hearing his moans spurs you on. He’s thrusting, fucking your throat the same way he fucks your pussy.

“Fuck – coming – baby, coming – want you to swallow every fucking drop - “

Your throat burns from the strain of taking his cock, but you push forward and try to relax as much as you can. Paz lets out another sensuous moan as he cums straight down your throat. His cock twitches and jumps inside of you, forcing another gush of wetness out of you. When you absolutely cannot hold your breath any longer, you pull back and gasp, tears streaming down your face. You sit back on your heels, coughing into the back of your hand.

“Babygirl, you are too good to daddy,” Paz groans.

You beam at him in the darkness and wipe the drool off your face. He reaches for your hand and pulls you onto his chest. You nuzzle his shoulder as he strokes your back. The quiet, steady thumping of his heart is almost soothing as you lay there, your ear pressed to his pectoral. When he’s hard and ready, he rolls you onto your back. He goes back down between your legs. A finger slides in, then a second, and finally, a third. He’s in as far as he can, stroking your innermost walls, rapidly working you to orgasm.

You pat the hand on your belly to get him to stop. He withdraws.

“Wanna cum around my fingers or my cock?” he asks.

“Your cock,” you say immediately. “I want you in me, daddy.”

He places one last kiss on your clit and crawls back up. He grasps himself and traces around your entrance with the fat head of his cock. He starts to push in, parting your pussy lips. You almost swear when you feel the ridges _pop_ into you. Paz tilts your face up. You give him a sultry smile, knowing he can see you in the darkness.

“Ready, babygirl?” he asks.

“Yes, daddy,” you whisper.

He pushes forward smoothly, parting your innermost walls in ways his fingers couldn’t. The noise you make when he comes to the end of you is obscene. You’re so full you feel like you’re about to burst.

“Oh, _babygirl_ ,” Paz moans. “Your sweet cunt’s like a vice around me.”

“Never letting you go, daddy,” you whimper. “ _Never_.”

He rests his weight on his hands, by your ears, and you reach up. You cup his cheeks, feeling the scratchy stubble there. Then he leans down to kiss you, long and slow. When you wrap your leg around his waist, he takes that as his cue to start moving. Closing your eyes, you sigh with pleasure. He slips out almost entirely before pushing in, letting you feel every single vein on his shaft.

“Feel good, babygirl?” he asks.

“Always,” you whisper.

Paz starts a long, slow pace inside of you, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting forward. He’s a constant, aching stretch inside of you, the head of his cock brushing up against something that makes your breath hitch. You moan for him over and over again, helpless to quiet the noises bubbling up through your lips. Paz exhales gustily as you squeeze around him. He palms your breast with a calloused hand.

All you can focus on is the slide of his cock inside of you, the way that ridge catches on your lips as he threatens to fall out, and all too soon, you’re about to cum. Paz maintains that slow pace inside of you.

“Gonna cum, babygirl?” he asks.

“Please,” you whimper piteously. “Please, daddy – “

“Yes,” he hisses through his teeth. “Come on daddy’s cock.”

“D-da-daddy – “ you wail. “Please!”

Paz circles your clit with his thumb as he increases his pace and force, driving you harder and harder to that edge. Sucking in a deep breath, you bite his shoulder. Fuck, you’re so fucking _close_. You let out an embarrassingly loud squeal as you _finally_ cum. As your man pounds away inside you, it feels like you’re coming _over_. and. _over_. again. Magma courses through your veins, hot and lazy, as he fucks you into pure and utter bliss.

You next breath stutters as he keeps going, forcing you rapidly to a second orgasm. That one hits you so hard that your head swims dizzily and the world blacks out at the edges. _Breathe_. Shit. You’d forgotten to breathe. You lay there, all limbs shaking, as Paz continues his merciless pace. He pulls out with a snarl.

“On your front,” he snaps.

You scramble to obey. He lifts your hips and slides into you from behind, his cock hitting a brand-new angle that sends little bolts of white-hot pleasure arcing up your spine. This time, he doesn’t hold back. He _fucks_ you, with the clear intention to wreck you from the inside out. His hands are like iron bands around your hips, pulling you back at the same time as he thrusts forward.

“Oh, fuck _yes_ ,” Paz moans at you. “Feel so good like this, babygirl. You like it?”

“So good, you’re so big – “

You’re incoherent at this point, but who cares if you don’t make sense? Paz feels so good inside of you, stretching you so good that it nearly hurts. You dig your fingers into the pillow and bite down on your cheek, choked moans escaping you as he fucks you.

The creaking of the bed is barely audible over the wet sounds of his flesh meeting yours. His cock already feels twice as big like this, making you cry out your pleasure into the pillow, but that’s not good enough for him. No, absolutely not. Paz knows what you like, and he wants to make you _scream_ so he presses one hand between your shoulder blades and forces you down onto your front, your ass in the air. _Jerk_ , you think to yourself, just before he adjusts his position.

His next thrust has you seeing stars. You don’t give a shit if the people in the room overhear your screams – you’re not holding them in, not while he’s giving it to you so good. You bite down on the sheets and fist your hands, sobs of pleasure escaping between your screams and cries.

“Babygirl, I wish you could see yourself,” he says, squeezing his hands on your hips, “Your beautiful round ass bouncing as I pound your sweet cunt – “

You sob in response, squeezing tight around him.

“You take my cock so good,” he continues. “So tight and wet and hot, no matter how many times I fuck you.”

“Paz,” you manage to say, “Paz, I – I want – “

“What do you want, babygirl?” he asks. “What do you want from daddy?”

“Cum in me,” you whisper. “Cum in your little girl – “

He inhales sharply at your words. You’ve been wanting this for so long now, to give him the family he craves.

“Babygirl, you know what you’re asking, right?”

“Paz, _please_ ,” you say, rocking back against him desperately, “Cum in me, I wanna have your baby – “

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Been waitin’ – been wanting a baby with you – “

“Please, please, _please_ ,” you chant at him. “Wanna – daddy, please – breed me – “

He presses down between your shoulders, forcing you down onto the mattress. His next thrust has you at that edge. You suck in a deep breath and _come_. You howl something at him as his fingers dig into your hips, almost at the edge of pain. You’re going to be bruised there tomorrow, but you don’t care. Paz grunts and lunges forward. You can feel every twitch and jump of his cock inside of you as he empties in you. He fills you up to the point where you feel him start to leak out.

He holds your hips steady as he rolls your bodies down onto the bed. You lay there, your sweat-slick skin pressed against his, and your arm over his. His cock softens inside of you, allowing a bit of his seed to leak out. The two of you lay there in the afterglow, his hand stroking your belly. You rest your hand over his, squeezing around his cock to keep it inside you. He hisses a bit from the stimulation and his hips jerk forward.

You adjust his arm under your head so you can use him as a pillow. A deliciously comfortable but slightly sticky and sweaty pillow. As your breathing and heart rates return to normal, you trace his fingers with yours, feeling the bumps of his knuckles gently.

“If it’s a boy, we should name it after your dad,” you say.

“He’d shit _bes’kar_ if we did,” he says in amusement.

“Big Blue Brat,” you say, thumping your hand on his, reminding him that you know about his father’s annoying nickname for him. Then you cup his hand over your belly. “Little Blue Brat.”

Paz snorts in amusement.

“Never gonna live that down, am I?” he asks.

“No, _cyare_ ,” you respond. “You never will.”

You’re nearly asleep when he whispers again.

“You’re going to be a beautiful mother,” he whispers. “Love you so much, babygirl.”

You smile wickedly.

“Love you too, daddy.”

He jerks a bit in surprise. He kisses your shoulder one last time. This time, you actually do fall asleep, his arms tight and warm and safe around you.

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, Paz's dad is still alive. His name is Mar Vizla and he is frothing at the mouth for more grandkids.


End file.
